Vegeta Meets Augumon
by Kyoko-chan
Summary: This is my first fic so please be gentle. When Augumon accidentally gets zapped into the DBZ world and meets a certain saiyan prince, what will happen? Will he survive the encounter?**Chapter 4 now up!!**
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta Meets Augumon 

Vegeta Meets Augumon

Chapter 1 

By: Arley (aka, Kyoko)

It was a beautiful day at Capsule Corporation. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the gravity machine was humming. Inside, Vegeta was training as usual. He was on his 200th push-up when his stomach began to growl.

"Damn it! Not now" but it wouldn't listen.

"Oh, well. I guess a little break wouldn't hurt."

He got up and turned off the gravity and went inside to eat. He got to the kitchen and found a note on the table:

Vegeta, 

Went out shopping

There is some leftover chicken in the fridge

See you later!

Love,

Bulma

Meanwhile:

Trunks was upstairs in his room playing a game on his computer.

"I'm so glad mom bought me this Digimon game. It is so cool!"

Suddenly, the little black cat (I don't have a clue what his name is) hopped up on the computer and watched him play.

"Oh, hello" Trunks patted him on the head. He then looked at his watch. 12:30.

"Oh, man! I'm gonna be late meeting Goten!" 

He hopped out of the chair leaving the game on and was about to run out the door when…

"Meow"

"Huh?" Trunks looked down and the cat was rubbing up against his legs.

"What is it? Are you hungry?" 

Back down stairs:

Vegeta took off his gloves and put them on the table next to the note. He then opened up the fridge and found the chicken. He grabbed a can of beer, closed the door and sat down in front of the TV with his food.

Trunks came running down stairs holding the cat and went into the kitchen. He saw his dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey brat. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going over to Goten's house." He put the cat on the kitchen table and started looking for the cat food.

Vegeta grunted in disgust. He hated it every time he saw or heard about his son playing with his worst enemy's kid.

Trunks heard how his dad reacted.

"You know dad, Gokou's family isn't so bad."

"Yeah, whatever." Vegeta took a sip of his beer.

Trunks ignored his father's comment and kept looking for the food. He found two boxes with pictures with cats on them and put them on the table. He looked at one of the boxes. One of them said Cat Food and the other said Catnip.

"Hey dad, what's catnip?" 

"How the hell should I know?" snapped Vegeta, his mouth full of chicken.

Trunks sighed.

"Oh well, I'm late so I'll just give him both."

Trunks grabbed a bowl and filled half of it with the cat food and half of it with the catnip. He gave the bowl to the cat and put the boxes away.

"Bye, Dad! I'll be back later!"

"Humph"

Trunks ran out of the kitchen and shut the door to the house leaving Vegeta alone.

The cat began to munch away on the food. Vegeta looked behind him and saw how happy he was.

"Stupid little furball." He said as he took another sip of the beer and turned around.

When the cat had finished he felt an incredible amount of energy. He looked at Vegeta and then looked around him and found his gloves on the table. The cat grabbed one of them in his mouth and ran upstairs.

Vegeta finished the chicken and got up and went back to the kitchen.

"Now to get back to my training." He said as he put the empty plate in the sink. He went to the table to get his gloves.

"What?! Where the hell is the other one?!" he shouted out loud. He then noticed an empty bowl and a missing cat. That could only mean one thing….

"That damn furball stole my glove!!!"

He then heard a loud meowing from upstairs and ran up after the cat with the beer can still in hand.

"Alright, where are you?!" he looked around through the hallway and couldn't find that cat anywhere.

"This isn't funny!! I need to get back to my training you little piece of shit!!!"

He then heard a loud crashing sound coming from Trunks's room.

"There you are!!" he went into the room and found the cat sitting on top of the computer with the glove still in his mouth.

"Give me that right now!!" he tried to grab the cat but he was too fast and it hopped of the computer and hid under the table. Vegeta put the can of beer on the table next to the keyboard and then moved the chair out of the way to get to the cat.

"Don't make me come in there after you!" he warned but the cat just stayed right there and purred.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" Vegeta went under the desk to get him but the cat zipped under him and hopped back on the desk knocking the beer can and its contents all over the keyboard.

"Oh, great! Now look what you've done! Bulma is going to kill me! There is no way that she is going to believe that you did it!"

The cat raced out of the room still holding the glove.

"Get back here!!" Vegeta ran after him.

Meanwhile:

"Hey guys, me and Augumon have got to get back home."

"OK, Tai. See you later."

"Ready to go, Augumon?"

"Hey Tai. Can I do it? Can I? Can I? Huh?"

"OK, little buddy chill."

"Thanks!!" Augumon took the digivice from Tai and held it up to the computer. 

Back at Capsule Corporation:

Trunks's computer began to sizzle and smoke and it started shaking. Outside in the hallway Vegeta was still trying to get his glove back.

"GET OUT OF MY HAIR, YOU SCREWY CAT!!!!!"

"Meow!!"

Back in the Digital World:

"Tai, what's happening?"

"I don't know"

The computer in front of them began to shake and smoke too. Augoumon felt himself being dragged to the computer.

"TAI, HELP!!!!!!" but it was too late. Augumon and the digivice was gone.

"AUGUMON!!!!"

Again, back at Capsule Corporation:

The cat ran back in Trunks's room and stopped. It turned right around and walked slowly out the door looking straight ahead. Vegeta caught up to him tired from chasing him around the house.

" I…. am going….to….tell you….one…more….time,Vegeta said out of breath.

The cat dropped the glove and ran like hell downstairs.

"What's gotten into him?" he said as he picked up the glove

"Who the hell cares? Now I can finally get back to my training."

He was about to go downstairs when he heard someone calling in his son's room.

"Tai? Tai? Where are you?"

"Great! Now what?!" Vegeta walked in and immediately stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta Meets Augumon

Vegeta Meets Augumon

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Digimon, so there!!!!

Vegeta stared at the creature and he stared back. This went on for a few minutes until the creature broke the silence.

"Who are you?" it asked

"I'LL ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE DOING IN MY SON'S ROOM?!" Vegeta shouted.

The creature shook with fear.

"M…my name is… is Augumon and I don't know how I got here."

"Augumon? Why does that sound familiar?" Vegeta asked himself.

Augumon looked at Vegeta confused.

"I've seen my son watch a show on TV before and you were in it."

"Huh?"

Vegeta looked at the smoking computer and then down next to Augumon and saw a little device.

"What the hell is that thing for?" He thought to himself.

"Excuse me, sir." Augumon said breaking Vegeta's train of thought.

"WHAT?!"

"Um, who are you?"

"I am Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans."

"You're a prince?"

"Damn straight."

"Wow"

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave Augumon his trademark smirk.

"Could you help me get back home Prince Vegeta?"

"Hmph, I don't know if I can."

Augumon got a sad look on his face.

"Awww."

"Maybe my wife can help you."

Augumon perked up.

"Really?"

"She's a genius at stuff like this."

"Great!"

"And she's also great in bed." Vegeta thought to himself as a big smile crept upon his face.

"Uh, Prince Vegeta?"

"What? Oh, *cough* sorry. Did you say something?" Vegeta started to blush.

"Never mind."

Just then the phone started ringing.

"Be right back." Vegeta said as he left to answer the phone.

He went downstairs to the kitchen giggling the whole way.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vegeta!" It was Gokou.

"What do you want Kakkarot?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar."

"Ok, fine. Come on over." Vegeta hung up. He was going back up stairs when….

"Hi, Vegeta!!" Gokou pooped up right in front of him.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Vegeta grabbed his chest.

"DON'T DO THAT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!"

"Sorry, little buddy." Gokou said with his goofy grin,

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

Gokou was trying hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny, Kakkarot. Damn you and your Instantaneous Movement."

"Prince Vegeta!!!"

Vegeta and Gokou looked up to see Augumon run down the stairs.

"I heard you scream, what's wrong?"

"WOW, IT'S AUGUMON!!!" Gokou ran over and gave him a big bear hug.

Vegeta sweat dropped.

"Kakkarot, don't tell me you watch that stupid show too."

"Yup, I watch it all the time with Goten. Augumon is my favorite Digimon."

"Digi-what?" 

"Digimon, they are creatures that live in the Digital World."

"Uh huh."

"You know about the Digital world?" asked Augumon

"Yeah!"

"Would you two shut up? You're not making any sense."

"Aw, c'mon Vegeta, get with it."

"Get with what?"

"Digimon is a popular cartoon show. You should watch it."

"Oh, please. I have better things to do with my time than watch an idiotic children's show.

"It's not idiotic, Vegeta."

"Whatever. I'm done arguing with you on this. Do you want to spar or not?"

"Sure."

Vegeta walked outside with Gokou and Augumon close behind.

"You two are gonna fight?" asked Augumon

"Yeah, we do it all the time."

"Mind if I watch?"

Before Gokou could answer, he got an idea.

"How about you fight with us instead?"

Both Vegeta and Augumon looked at Gokou with wide eyes.

"Kakarot! There is no way that little orange lizard is fighting with us! Besides, look at him! He won't be much of a challenge anyway."

"Ahhhh, that's where you're wrong, Vegeta. It just so happens that Augumon is very strong. Just not in this form."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Augumon can digivolve into a stronger form which is called Greymon."

"Digivolve?"

"Yup. Why don't you show him, Augumon?"

"Well…..I …."

"Go ahead." Encouraged Gokou

"Ok, here goes…"

Augumon held both his arms up in the air as he called out.

"DIGIVOLVE!!!!"

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes as the creature in front of him started glowing and got bigger. Gokou threw his fist up in the air.

"Alright!! It's working!!"

Vegeta looked at Gokou for a second and then back at the little creature who all of a sudden wasn't so little anymore. He looked up to see a huge orange dinosaur with horns on its head and blue stripes all over its body.

"So, Vegeta what do you think?" asked Gokou

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINIUED


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta Meets Augumon

Chapter 3

"Hey Vegeta, you ok?" asked Gokou

Vegeta just stood there not moving looking up at the large creature that was in his front yard. Gokou walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Hello Vegeta, are you there?"

Still no answer.

"Is he ok?" asked Greymon

"I don't know, I think we killed him."

"Uh huh, sure."

Just then a car pulled up in the driveway. Gokou turned around to see Bulma get out with an armful of groceries.

"Hi Bulma"

"Oh, hi Gokou. I guess you're here to spar with Vegeta huh?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's nice."

"You need some help with that?" asked Gokou pointing to her heavy load.

"Thanks Gokou. That's very sweet of you," said Bulma giving Gokou the bags. "By the way, where is Vegeta?" She started walking towards the front door.

"Wait Bulma!!!" shouted Gokou

"Let me get ahead of you. You know, just in case."

"Uh… ok sure. That's fine."

Suddenly, Bulma got to thinking………

"Gokou, you and Vegeta didn't wreck the house or something, did you?"

But Gokou was already gone.

"Augumon!!! You have to undigivolve, quick!! Before Bulma sees you!"

"Ok." 

Augumon quickly shrunk back to his smaller form and hid behind some bushes before Bulma came around the corner.

"Gokou what are you and Vegeta up to?"

"Uh…nothing.

Bulma looked at her husband who was standing still looking up at the sky.

"Uh, Gokou, what is he doing?"

"Well, he's um…bird watching."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's a lot of fun. Sometimes we take a break from training and look up at the sky together and watch birds." Said Gokou, doing his best to try and cover up.

Bulma gave Gokou and odd look and then turned to Vegeta.

"I see, well could you help me with the groceries?"

"Sure." Gokou followed Bulma into the house and helped her put everything away. She noticed an empty cat bowl and a box of cat food and catnip. Just then there was a large CRASH!!! Gokou and Bulma looked just in time to see the cat run by with its hair standing on edge and holding what looked like another one of Vegeta's gloves in it's mouth.

"*Sigh* I see Dad's cat has gotten it's lunch today….

"Well, I better get back outside." Said Gokou "Can't miss watching birds. Vegeta would be upset if he didn't have anybody to watch them with."

"Oh, yes. Heaven forbid." Said Bulma sarcastically.

Gokou quickly fled out of the kitchen to go back outside. "I hope she doesn't suspect us." Thought Gokou to himself.

Bulma watched Gokou as he left. "Those two are up to something and I'm going to find out what." She said.

Gokou ran back outside to find Vegeta glaring at him, arms crossed.

"YOU TOLD HER I WAS BIRDWATCHING?!"

"Uh…" Gokou looked down at Augumon who blushed and put a claw behind his head.

"Heh…heh"

"Yeah, I didn't want Bulma to know about him." Gokou confessed.

"But, honestly Kakarotto. You could have come up with a better excuse." 

Augumon stood there watching the two men.

"Like what?" asked Gokou.

"Well…uh, I don't know!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!"

"……"

"Heh, to think…. me Vegeta, the prince off the saiyan race bird watching. HA HA!! That's a good one."

"Uh…."

"Oh, yeah. The next thing I'll be doing is cutting my hair and growing a mustache."

"Hmm…I don't know, Vegeta. I can't see you doing that." Said Gokou

"Of course not, stupid. I was joking!! There is no way in Hell that I'd ever do something like that!!" snapped Vegeta.

"Oh."

"I would also, never in my right mind…. BIRDWATCH!!!"

"Hey, I'm sorry Vegeta. I just had to come up with something cuz you were just staring into space."

"Uh…guys?" 

"Hey!! I don't stare into space, Kakarotto!! That's what YOU do!!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Guys…."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."  

"No I **don't**!!!"

"Yes you **do**!!!"

Augumon just stared at the two grown men bickering like five year olds. He started to walk away from them.

"I'm never going to see Tai again…."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys!! Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I'll try to do better next time.

Please don't kill me……


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello all!! Just to let you know that I'm not dead. Finally I have the next chapter up on this story. I apologize for taking so long with it but I ain't a very good writer and I was having trouble coming up with ideas for it. So enjoy this chapter for now and hopefully I won't take so long with the next….o.o; hopefully….

************************************************************************

Vegeta Meets Augumon

Chapter 4

That night….

Bulma was sitting up in her bed reading a book. Vegeta came out of the bathroom showered and dressed. He was in a very good mood.

"Well, there's a full moon out tonight and I'm feelin' frisky! Hey Bulma, let's have sex!"

Bulma looked up from her book at her anxious husband.

"Not tonight Vegeta."

His face fell.

"Awww, why not?"

Bulma just looked at him.

"It's not fair! Every time I don't wanna do it you do!"

"Vegeta…"

"But do I complain? Noooooo!!!  

"Vegeta"

"I go along with it!"

"VEGETA!!!"

"yes dear?"

"Something has been bugging me ever since I got home from shopping today."

"What might that be?" asked Vegeta trying to sound innocent

"Well, for starters the bird watching and then when you and Goku had lunch in my kitchen, you cleaned up the dishes after you were done."

"Oh boy…" thought Vegeta to himself

"Then I saw you whispering something to him before he left and then you started cleaning up the house after the cat."

"Eh…heh heh…" Vegeta was starting to sweat

"You've been acting too nice lately. You stopped calling me "woman". I think you're hiding something from me."

"I….uh…"

"Vegeta, what are you and Gokou up too??"

"Alright!!! I confess!! Augumon came out of Trunk's computer and it broke!!"

"…."

"Kakarotto and I were keeping him from you so I asked him to take him to his house to stay the night."

"…."

"And I wasn't "bird watching"!! That little creature got all big in the front yard because that baka Kakarotto wanted him too!! You should have seen it, Bulma! That thing was fucking enormous! Filled up almost the whole yard! Thought he was gonna step on me too!!

Bulma just sighed and shook her head.

"Vegeta, I keep telling you not to drink beer. It makes you see things.

"I wasn't seeing things Bulma!! I'm telling the truth….wait a sec…how did you know that I drank beer again?"

"I walked by Trunks's room and saw an empty can on the floor under the desk.

"Oh…"

"Honestly Vegeta, you need to be more careful. You could have set the house on fire…or worse…you could have gotten drunk. Do you remember last time?"

"Do I ever." Vegeta said and he chuckled to himself.

Flashback:

"Vegeta!! Let go!!" cried Bulma as she grabbed her husband by the leg. The Saiyan had the mailman's leg in his mouth and was biting down hard, growling.

"Gnawing…down…to…. bone!!" squeaked the mailman.

End Flashback

"Because of you I have to drive down to the post office to get our mail now."

"If he hadn't whacked me in the head with his mail bag that wouldn't of happened." Vegeta said defending himself.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Sure Vegeta…. whatever you say." She put her book on the nightstand and lay down in her spot on the bed. Vegeta did the same.

"Anyway, don't worry about the computer. I'll fix it tomorrow before Trunks comes home."

Vegeta got wide eyed.

"You mean he's sleeping over at Kakarotto's house?"

"Yeah, why?" Bulma asked.

"No reason." Vegeta answered then he thought to himself.

"I wonder how good a job Kakarotto is doing keeping Augumon hidden…"

Goku's house:

 "It's a movie!"

"Uh…fly away Home!!"

"Oh I know!! The Birds!!"

Augumon giggled and touched his nose.

"Yay!! I win!! My turn!! Cheered Goku.

"Great job dad!" said Goten

"hmph…I was gonna say that."  Said Trunks crossing his arms.

Chi-Chi was in the kitchen and looked like she was going to loose her mind. Gohan was trying to comfort her.

"I swear…he's just as bad as the dragon of yours you had as a kid." She said through gritted teeth.

"But mom. We never even let him in the house." Said Gohan

"Exactly…."

"Hey Chi-Chi!!" Called Goku. "Can we have some more chips please?"

She groaned "Why me Kami, why?"

Back at Capsule Corp:

Vegeta just shrugged and covered himself up with the blanket and turned off the lamp next to the bed.

"Oh well…everything should be fine"

"Indeed it will." Smirked Bulma as she snuggled up closer to him.

Vegeta grinned and did a little victory dance in his head. "Well, this day wasn't a total loss." He thought.

They both pulled the sheets over each other.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Or perhaps concluded. I dunno. It all depends what ideas pop into my head for the rest of this story. So far I got absolutely nadda. But just try to be patient with me. I get most of you are pretty upset at me…well, that's okay cuz so am I!! Some days I just say to myself "C'mon Kyo-chan!! You gotta update your story!! . Anyway…just be patient with me a little bit longer and I'll come up with more stuff. Until then…ja ne^^


End file.
